The Sound of Bells
by williamsangel88
Summary: Ichigo still remembered the day that Suzu Himura came to his school. Some people might find it odd, since he was known to have the worst memory when it came to people. But how could he possibly forget someone who sounded like bells? FEM!Harry, pairing Ichigo/Harry. ON HOLD, will update at some point
1. Prologue

**The Sound of Bells**

**Summary:** Ichigo still remembered the day that Suzu Himura came to his school. Some people might find it odd, since he was known to have the worst memory when it came to people. But how could he possibly forget someone who sounded like bells? FEM!Harry, pairing Ichigo/Harry.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything as I am only a FanFiction writer and not the original author for any of these stories.

**Warnings: **FEM! Harry, bashing of the Wizarding World, mention of abuse, some swearing and violence. Separate warnings will be giving for each chapter.

**Parings: **Ichigo/Suzu (Harry)

_**Himura means: **__scarlet village_

_**Suzu means: **__little bell_

**Prologue  
No longer a Stranger**

For a person who always forgot the names and faces of even his classmates, Ichigo would never forget the person that was Himura Suzu. Reason why? Simple, the first time the fifteen year old entered she looked like no one special. Sure she was obviously foreign with her slightly tanned skin and the way she was build. The girl was slim and not too tall, but taller then most girls he knew. She kept moving her hand towards her face as if she was used to wearing glasses or something. Her pitch black hair was even messier then Tatsuki's, but the most startling were the bright green eyes which seemed to glow under her fringe. And if that wasn't enough, the moment Himura moved towards her assigned desk behind Ichigo, the orange haired fifteen year old was sure that he could hear bells as the raven haired walked past.

Himura was silent most of the time, but according to Tatsuki the new girl was easy to like. She joked with Ogawa, commented Inoue about her cooking skills and even asked Tatsuki about the dojo. Quiet Himura quickly turned into one of the more popular girls in school. Especially the boys liked to ogle at her, but she ignored the attention in favour for talking with the other girls in the class. At least that was how it looked like from Ichigo's point of view. Tatsuki had even asked him if he was feeling alright because he was spending most of his time observing the new girl. Even if it was awkward with her sitting behind him.

After observing her for a month he still hadn't approached her. Keigo and Michiro had tried to approach her. I said tried because Himura was always surrounded by the other girls, so the two flirts (well, Keigo is more a fool then a flirt) had been kept at a distance. Today it seemed as if Michiro had finally succeeded though. Ichigo spotted his friend talking with the new girl with all the charm he possessed. "You better watch yourself," Ichigo said as he walked towards them. "He is a real womanizer."

Silver bells echoed through the classroom as she laughed, her green eyes sparkling with mirth. Michiro pouted. "That's mean Ichigo. Don't pay him any mind Himura-chan."

"I'm sure it's all not as bad as it seems." Her voice had a calming effect on Ichigo and he felt his shoulders relax slightly. "I believe we haven't been introduced yet. My name is Himura Suzu, it's good to meet you." Her bow was polite and almost apologetic.

Ichigo blinked at the strange feeling he got when she introduced herself. Michiro elbowed him in the ribs and he quickly bowed back. "Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet you too, Himura-san."

She was smiling brightly again. "So you are the famous Kurosaki Ichigo-san. Arisawa-san speaks very highly of you." Ichigo was surprised at that. Tatsuki talked about him? Probably about the amount of times she had kicked his arse in the dojo. She did hold the record. "I asked her about the dojo in town. Arisawa-san said I should ask you too if I was still doubtful about going there."

Ichigo tried not to show his surprise, he had been friends with a martial arts freak for years after all. "You interested in martial arts then?" She did seem to be fit and that in combination with her being as slim as she was, she could become lethal. If she wasn't already. It was now that Ichigo noticed that Himura's entire body seemed to be covered in fabric apart from her fingers and face. Underneath her school uniform she was wearing something with long enough sleeves to cover her hands as well. Her legs and feet were covered in long socks or leggings which reached till her school skirt. Her shoes were simple flats with a slight heel. Basic standard shoes which most of the girls wore to school and even his sisters seemed to like.

A hard and closed off look appeared in her eyes, but her kind smile remained. "It seems I am ill suited for other sport apart from the ones which required a bit more then running around." Amusement appeared in her eyes again, and it seemed to be a bit of self-loathing too. "Cold and dreary Britain is only known for its ball sports and pub brawls."

Michiro chuckled. Unsure of how to respond Ichigo just blinked before choosing to glance to his left. Chad, the giant of Karakura High, approached them with a curious expression on his usually blank face. "Yoh Chad, how's it going?"

Chad just nodded and stared questioningly at the new girl. It was Michiro, again, who introduced Himura to Chad. The gentle giant was his usual silent self, only nodding and making non-commented noises every now and again, shortening his sentences so he wouldn't have to speak that much. Himura seemed interested in him though, maybe because Chad used to live in Mexico that she was 'happy' to meet another 'foreigner'. Even if Chad lived in Japan before actually going to Mexico and moving back. She surprised them all by starting a conversation with Chad in Spanish. The conversation didn't last very long and the gentle giant of Karakura High seemed slightly flustered by her questions (or whatever it was she was saying). They were interrupted by the arrival of Inoue and Tatsuki, the latter claiming Himura after a curious look in Ichigo's direction.

Ichigo was slightly relieved to see the girl leave with his best female friend and Inoue. The strange bells still sounded through the classroom every time she moved and even when she laughed and spoke the silver bells rang through his head. The orange head could have sworn he had seen something else in those emerald green eyes. Something beyond the mask of cheerfulness and behind all the pain. He probably shouldn't dwell too much on it.

…

The day passed quietly and without incident, a nice change for Ichigo as he was usually tormented by gang members who had it in for him because of his bright hair. But today nothing happened, even the spirits seemed quiet today. Their usual haunting places were abandoned and with every ornament placed, silver bells had been added. Ichigo was almost certain that Himura had something to do with it. Not that he could prove any of it, he was just happy that the spirits seemed to have found peace, even if it would probably only be for one night.

"Ichi-nii," Karin greeted him the moment he entered the house. She sounded cheerful, different then her usual attitude. Yuzu was the cheerful and upbeat one together with their father. "Welcome home nii-san," Yuzu called from the kitchen, just as upbeat as her twin. The smell of her cooking greeted Ichigo in the kitchen and he wondered what had made them this cheerful. He dodged the flying kick from his father, who greeted him with his usual battle cry, only to land outside as the door was still open. Isshin quickly got up for another attack, but Ichigo already moved himself into the living room.

"You seem in a good mood Karin," Ichigo muttered as he watched work in the kitchen. Usually only Yuzu did the cooking, but for some reason Karin continued to help her twin, even if she was a little clumsy. The raven head nodded with a grin plastered on her face. "We totally kicked butt at football today!" No wonder she was so happy, but he could see that even she felt the loss of weight now that the ghosts in the area had disappeared (even if it would probably only be for today).

"I told you I'm fine," a familiar voice sounded from the door, making the three siblings turn to watch their father enter the living room, closely followed by Chad. He was holding the new girl in his arms, probably not even bother by the weight, and she seemed to be pouting. It was a cute sight… he did _so_ not just thought that. Fighting down a blush Ichigo focussed his attention on Chad, giving the gentle giant a confused look. "Chad, what happened?" Ichigo asked, surprise clear in his voice.

"Hello Kurosaki-san, how are you?" Himura said cheerfully as if she wasn't just carried into a house of a doctor. The sound of bells echoed through their living room. "Sorry to intrude but Sado-san insisted in either the hospital or the clinic. I wanted to go home instead, but as you can see I'm not in much of a position to protest. Thank you Sado-san. You can put me down now." While she was smiling up at him, Chad kept her in his arms.

"Are you quite sure Himura-san?" he asked, looking at Isshin who had returned with his standard first aid kit. Isshin gestured towards the couch. "Place her here for now." Chad nodded, ignoring Himura's protests and placed her gently on the couch. "Now let's see that injury again young lady."

The side of her face which had been hidden by Chad's chest was finally revealed, showing an angry red mark on the side of her face and a cut just above her eyebrow. Her eyes had dulled slightly as she watched the first aid kit wearily and she winched when she moved to sit more comfortably. "Thank you for bringing her here Sado-san. Ichigo, why don't you see your friend out. Karin could you help me."

"Gracias Sado-san, hasta mañana en la escuela*," Himura said with a smile and a wave as Ichigo guided his friend back to the door. He nodded to her, then to the Kurosaki family before following Ichigo to the door. "What happened? And no cutting stories this time," Ichigo whispered as they were standing just outside, giving them enough privacy for the conversation.

Chad shrugged. "Didn't ask," he said softly with a slight frown of his own. "I found her a few blocks from here. She was already injured. She didn't say what happened."

Ichigo's own frown deepened. "Himura looks like she's been attacked though."

Chad nodded sharply. "She won't tell." He turned abruptly, like he always does. "Till tomorrow." Was all he said before he walked away. Ichigo stared after him. Had Himura been attacked? But she had only been here a month or so, so why now? Had she done something to annoy whoever it was that attacked her, if she even had been attacked. It looked like an attack though, not like a trip-and-fall.

"But you'll ruin them," Yuzu's voice came from the kitchen as Ichigo stepped back inside. "Don't worry about it," Himura answered and the orange head could almost here the shrug in her tone. "I have loads more at home. I'll do it." He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to enter now as he heard the sound of fabric being cut by scissors. Ichigo entered anyway. If she had wanted more privacy he was sure Himura would have been moved to the clinic by now.

He quickly looked away as he noticed what she was cutting. "I think I'll be in my room," Ichigo muttered to the room. "Call me when dinner is ready."

"Don't leave on my account," Himura called. She gave the scissors back to Karin, who accepted them with a smile and Himura started to remove the part of her sock which covered her right foot. She winched as she pulled it, revealing painful red skin and scarred, ivory skin. "See it's probably just sprained. Nothing to worry about." She sucked in a sharp breath when Isshin moved her foot so he could examine it better.

Ichigo watched his father work in silent admiration. The man really knew what he was doing, talking softly with Himura and making her laugh as he took care of her. She giggled along with his jokes and told them about her living arrangements. Apparently she was here on her own with no parents or guardians to provide for her, but she promised them that she was financially stable so they didn't have to worry about someone like her living on her own. Since she became friends with Inoue she had even shared a meal with her every once in a while. She admitted that it sometimes would be quite silent in her apartment, but she was used to being on her own.

"You can stay for dinner if you like," Yuzu offered cheerfully when Isshin finished treating Himura's leg.

And just like that the new girl at Karakura High School, Himura Suzu, stayed for dinner at the Kurosaki household, getting to know the eccentric family a little better. You would think that Ichigo would get to know her a little better as well, but she was very good at evading any other personal questions for that evening.

…

That night as Ichigo had already gone to bed he was staring up at the ceiling. He didn't understand why this new girl was so interesting to him. He had never really cared much for girls. Yuzu and Karin where his sisters and Tatsuki was his best friend. This girl was not part of the family and he hadn't known her long enough to call her a friend. Yet she was lying on their couch in the living room since she had fallen asleep shortly after dinner. Isshin thought it best to have her here anyway in case she had a concussion.

Her bright green eyes had sparkled as she talked with Yuzu about cooking, Karin about sports and joked with Isshin. Himura had even asked him about the dojo, but Ichigo (being his moody, quiet self) had only told her what he remembered from when he was younger and confessed that he didn't know about classes for older children. She had thanked him for the information and his father had claimed her attention once more.

Maybe he was making her too much of a mystery. Himura had only just moved here, so of course Ichigo didn't know her all that well yet. Yet… did he even want get to know her? Maybe he should, find out the mystery about those silver bells which echoed through his head every time she was near.

**A/N: I know, I know, I started another story and I still haven't even updated on 'Building the Yellow Brick Road' or 'Crashing the Lemonade Stand'. I am working on them though, so no worries. It's just that ever since I started and finished watching Bleach that this story (and a few others) has been circling through my head. This is why I posted this first chapter now and give out the warning that because I'm still working on other stories, updates will be slow!**

**Now a few things about this story and the way people behave. Suzu (Harry) will remain distant to everyone for a while so get used to every ones last names with the –san suffix. I'm guessing I don't have to explain any suffixes, but if you do need an explanation let me know. Other then that, I'm new to Bleach but I'm trying to make everyone sound exactly like the anime, so I apologise beforehand if I get anything wrong. Anyway, I hope you liked this story enough to review! Stay well ;)**

***** **Gracias Sado-san, hasta mañana en la escuela = **Thanks Sado-san, see you tomorrow at school.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
First hints off 'oddness'**

Ichigo looked on in surprise as Suzu entered the classroom in her normal attire. She didn't look cold at all, where as the rest of the student population were already wearing their winter uniform. Winter Solstice was nearly upon them and the weather forecast foretold that the first snow was to fall this weekend. Yet there she was in her summer uniform and it looked like she didn't mind at all. "That frown will become permanent if you keep it you know."

Ichigo blinked as she took the seat behind him with an amused smirk gracing her plump lips. "Sorry?" he whispered. His voice sounded strangely in his ears.

"Are you feeling alright Kurosaki-san," she asked playfully, biting her lower lip to stop a giggle from escaping. "You look slightly lost."

Ichigo frowned again at Suzu's behaviour. She seemed slightly different from before. A little less closed off but still formal in her speech and mannerism. The playful and sarcastic comments were always paired with an almost apologetic air, like she was expecting retaliation from her actions. "I was just wondering how it is that you have not frozen to death yet," Ichigo muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed as he confessed this.

Suzu shrugged her shoulders, a distant look in her eyes. "Scotland was a lot colder in winter time. I am quite resilient to cold weather." She turned her head to stare out of the window. The raven head always turned silent and distant when she spoke of her home country. It made Ichigo curious as to what had made her that way and why had she come to Japan. She had been with them for four months now, from which three he had started to get to know her a little better, but Ichigo could honestly say that he didn't know her at all. He knew that she was born of the 31ste of July and that she was an orphan. She had lived and studied in Britain before coming here, but that was all. Nothing personal apart from hobbies and favourite topics of conversation. Nothing to explain the silver bells which still sounded whenever she moved or spoke.

They fell into a comfortable silence and Ichigo turned to look ahead when the teacher entered the classroom only to turn back in alarm when Suzu bumped against her table ever so slightly. She was staring out the window, green eyes wide in shock and fear and her lips slightly parted. The raven head was breathing heavily and promptly bit her lower lip to supress her emotions. Ichigo watched her blink rapidly as her eyes turned glassy from upcoming tears and he resisted the urge to show any type of awareness. His permanent frown kept others from seeing anything suspicious, so anyone looking at him wouldn't see the worry he felt.

Turning back towards his teacher, Ichigo paid little attention to the lessons. The orange head glanced outside to see if he could figure out what had shocked the raven head so, but he saw nothing apart from the fact that it had started to drizzle softly. Suzu wasn't making a sound and so the morning classes were spend in an absent silence. Ichigo still responded to any questions in a bored tone, which was a lot more then he could say for Suzu. She seemed completely gone from the world as she continued to stare out the window. At times Ichigo could swear she was ready to bolt from the room, but Suzu remained frozen in her seat.

At the sound of the first bell the raven head startled out of her thoughts, shot Ichigo a frightened look before standing stiffly. "Excuse me, Kurosaki-san." And she gave a little curtsy before walking out into the hallway. Ichigo stared after her, wondering if he should do something. But surly that wasn't his place. They didn't know each other that well and besides Suzu was a girl and he was a guy. And what did a guy know about a girl's business.

But she had seemed terrified about something. Didn't ordinary boy's turn into knights in shining armour when a girl was in trouble or scared? Then again, Suzu wasn't a Damsel in Distress and like Hell that Ichigo was a Valiant Knight! He might see ghosts and helped them, but they would haunt him otherwise. He protected his sisters because that's what big brother's did and he wouldn't have it any other way. The only other girl he knew well was Tatsuki and she wouldn't need saving… right?

"ICHIGO!" Keigo called from across the classroom. The orange head resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Let's go to the roof."

"Have you looked outside?" Michiro commented from behind him, stepping around the taller boy and making his way towards Ichigo. Keigo sputtered slightly as he gazed out the window, before shuffling towards the seat next to Ichigo, leaning against the desk. "Have you seen Sado-san today?"

Ichigo's frown deepened. "Not at all now you mention him. He must have run into trouble again."

Michiro chuckled. "He's as bad as you are," the dark haired boy said and, while starting on his bento, turned the topic to the Winter Solstice. It had become a tradition for Chad, Tatsuki and Ichigo to go to the temple together the morning after the start of the New Year and the orange head wondered if he should ask Keigo and Michiro to join them. Tatsuki asked if she could bring Inoue, maybe he should do the same. Their small circle of friendship was growing and with that their reputation growing.

Not that it had changed much for Ichigo and Chad, they were still known as the rough ones. The ones who would fight no matter what. The fact that they would fight to help and protect others didn't seem to matter to the ones who they owed their reputation from. Ichigo didn't mind. A reputation like that kept most trouble at bay, apart from the gangs who either wanted them to join or put them in their place. Not that they ever succeeded. Chad was huge and seemed to have been made out of metal. Sure Ichigo had seen the Mexican hurt before, but the gentle giant always seemed not to mind.

Ichigo had been the pariah of Karakura town since he was younger because of his bright hair. It was why he joined the local dojo, so he could protect those he loved most of all. Not that it had mattered much, his mother had still died. He had still killed her. It was then that he had started to see the ghosts clearer, began to notice the difference between living people and dead ones. The rattling chain which hung from their chests and the sound of the wind which echoed when they passed. Which sounded almost like bells…?

The orange head quickly hid his shock and surprise at the realization. But it couldn't be. Everyone could see her, everyone could touch her. Chad had picked her up when she got hurt, Tatsuki commented fondly and full admiration about her fighting skills and he had heard Inoue complement her cooking while the girls ate their bento's. So it was impossible. Himura Suzu couldn't possibly be a ghost!

…

It had become foggy giving the streets of Karakura a mystic and spooky feel. Ichigo pulled his jacket a little bit tighter and readjusted his grip on his schoolbag. It would be getting dark soon and he couldn't help but feel a little antsy. The orange head had been in a state of near panic ever since lunchtime. Suzu hadn't returned to the classroom after lunch and no one had seen her leave the school. Ichigo figured she had locked herself into a bathroom or something and would show up with an apologetic smile, bowing low to ask for forgiveness. But she never showed up.

Tatsuki had confronted him at the last bell, nearly beat him and dragged him out of the classroom by his ear to ask what he had done to Suzu. Swearing he didn't know anything about what happened his best friend had made him swear (again) that he would go look for her. For that mystical girl who sounded like silver bells. It was this promise that found him nearly on the other side of the town, looking for their lost mutual friend. Because she was, wasn't she?

Ichigo looked at his watch. It was close to seven now, he would have to run back home if he wanted to be on time for dinner. The orange head sighed and turned in the direction to walk back towards his house when he noticed a figure in the mist. Whoever it was, the person was running recklessly through the streets, narrowly missing the streetlights and rails which separated the road from the sidewalk. Heels clicked with each step and long, wild hair swirled around the figure. The sound of silver bells suddenly filled the abandoned street and Suzu crashed into him.

"No," she cried in a panic, her usually bright green eyes blind in panic. She tried to push herself away from him, but Ichigo had already closed his arm in around her, pressing her soft body against him. "It's me," he said, trying to calm her down as she continued to struggle. "It's Ichigo. Don't be frightened, just breath. It's me, you're okay now." Her green eyes swerved around and grew wide as they focused in on his face. Ichigo nearly flinched back at the emotions which passed through them. Her body grew slack, relaxed and she inhaled deeply before she freed herself from his grip. He let her, feeling disappointment from the loss of warmth before he pushed the emotion away.

"Thank you Kurosaki-san," Suzu whispered her voice timid as she stood shivering in the cold night air. "I apologise for bumping into you like that. Please forgive me." She turned and froze, clearly unsure what to do now. Before she could stare off into the freezing mist for too long Ichigo dropped his bag and shrugged off his coat, holding it out for her. "Take it," he said bluntly and she turned back to stare at him blankly. "You must be cold. Want me to walk you home?"

Suzu blinked, her green eyes startled and confused, and quickly closed her eyes when she noticed she was gaping at him. "I… uh… thank you, but… won't you be cold if I take it?" Suzu gestured towards the coat. A bird cried out in the mist and Ichigo took that moment to throw it over her slim shoulders. "I'll be fine," he said with a shrug, trying not to shiver at the loss of warmth. "Come on." And he started to walk in the direction of his own house, when he realised he had told her he would walk _her_ home. He had never been there before…

Suzu giggled like only girls could and Ichigo let the symphony of sound wash over him. "It's this way," she said with a small smile and pointed at the direction she had been running towards. _Of course_, Ichigo thought and he did his best not to grin sheepishly at her. It was so hard to remain his frowning, but otherwise impassive, face. Ichigo gestured with his arm as if to say '_lead the way'_ and followed after her, unaware of the small smile which played on his lips.

"So, where did you go?" Ichigo asked after a few minutes of walking in silence. "Hmm," Suzu said, clearly with her mind elsewhere. She tilted her head slightly towards him so Ichigo knew that she was listening. "After the lunch bell," the orange head explained. "I got quite an earful from Tatsuki since she seemed to think it was my fault."

She smiled apologetically at him, her eyes glistening slightly in the mist. "Sorry, I had to see a man about a dog," she muttered. This time it was Ichigo's turn to stare at her with his mouth slightly agape. What an odd thing to say. "A man… about a dog?" Suzu nodded while making an agreeing sound, the bells cheerfully chiming around her. "Are you sure you got it right?"

Green eyes stared up at him. "A dog is a _dog_ isn't it?" she asked.

"The animal which walks on four paws has fur and a tail and floppy or pointy ears. They have those eyes which seemed to look right into your soul and they go from really small to really big. Related to wolves and…" Ichigo rattled.

"Yes, a dog," Suzu said slowly as if she were talking to a small child. "Are you feeling alright Kurosaki-san? Would you like your coat back? It seems the chilly air might have frozen your brain."

Ichigo waved her sarcasm aside. "Just wondering if it was the same," he muttered. "So a dog?"

Suzu nodded, her mischievous eyes focused on the road ahead once more. Had Ichigo been paying attention he would have noticed that they were actually moving towards his own home again after a slight detour, but Suzu was a good distraction. "Yep, that idiot," she said fondly while shaking her head and Ichigo wondered if the raven head was talking about the man or the dog. "So did I miss much?"

She was avoiding the subject which would bring Ichigo a little closer to finding out more about the raven head. _Again_. He was used to it by now and was content to fill the silence with meaningless talk about what she had missed. He knew better then to push for information. The orange head knew it was a lost cause and it could create a rift between them if he pushed for more. He wanted her close, to hear those silver bells forever. _Okay, that was creepy_…

"And Tatsuki and Inoue asked if they could ask you to our Winter Solstice gathering, so be prepared for their invites either tonight or tomorrow," he concluded.

"Is that something you do every year?" Suzu asked.

Ichigo looked at her with a smile. "It's become sort of a tradition which Tatsuki, Chad and I started. I asked if I could include Keigo and Michiro this year. Tatsuki agree if she could ask Inoue, who suggested you as well. Chad seemed fine with it and I thought, well why not?"

"Why not indeed," she muttered softly to herself and Ichigo wondered if it was the Winter Solstice which made her sad or the company. Suzu gazed up at him once more, her green eyes bright and a soft smile on her face. "I will await their invitation with anticipation and can let you know that I will accept. But promise not to tell them."

Ichigo nodded, his smile growing, not even knowing it was there. "I promise."

"Good," the raven head said with a smile of her own and she nearly bounced in place. "Ah, nearly home. Would you like to eat with me tonight Kurosaki-san?" Ichigo looked around and noticed for the first time that they weren't that far from his own home. His mouth nearly fell open when he realised that it was probably only two blocks away. The apartment building looked relatively new… and expensive. This couldn't be where she lived… unless her family was rich. "Well?"

"Umm, I guess," Ichigo muttered, still dazed by the building. "I'll have to let my family know that I'll be staying out."

Suzu giggled. "It's only a building you know. Come on, I have a phone inside that you can use."

It was quite modern inside and it seemed like not every apartment had been rented out yet. It was quiet and only from a few apartments shone light into the hallway. Suzu's apartment was at the top floor and looked out over Karakura town and towards the larger cities at the east. "On a clear day you can even see the mountains and you can get the best sunrises from the roof," she commented and opened the door. Ichigo suddenly wondered if this was such a good idea. If anyone ever found out that he had been in her apartment he would never hear the end of it. The orange head shook away the depressing thought and entered the warmth which was Himura Suzu's home.

…

Dinner with Suzu had been a fun affair Ichigo admitted to himself later. She was a great cook, tidy and had a great sense of humour even if she evaded personal related topics like the plague. He had learned a little bit more about the raven head. Unknown to her the living room told Ichigo a lot about Suzu, though still no clue why she sounded like bells. He did find out that she probably had a pet since there was a bird stand next to the balcony doors and there were a few snacks lying around which were definitely not for human consumption. The room was void of any pictures, but a large collection of books and films were placed on the shelves next to the television. Her kitchen was well equipped and she refused any help he offered her in preparing their meal.

All in all it didn't look like it should belong to a fifteen-year-old girl who lived on her own. Ichigo knew that Michiro relied on a cook and cleaner for his apartment and even if he had never been to Inoue's he had hear Tatsuki complain about her cooking habits more then once.

The next day at school it seemed nothing had changed. Suzu was quiet and private like always, but she seemed troubled and distant to everyone so Ichigo guessed it wasn't just him. Maybe it was about that man with the dog? The orange head still didn't understand the comment completely. Ichigo had asked his father about it. The doctor had calmed down instantly, becoming pensive while Yuzu had looked at him expectantly. They had started the Spanish Inquisition the moment he entered the house and wouldn't leave him alone until he had told them everything.

Ichigo had remained vague, wanting to keep the raven head's privacy, and had asked a little about the strange things she sometimes said. Isshin admitted to knowing some things about English humour and figure of speech. It seemed to be a way to remain vague about ones absence. The man had rattled on a bit about horse and dog races, but Ichigo had tuned out after that. It made the mystery, which was Himura Suzu, a little bigger. And why had she been running in the first place? She had looked positively terrified.

Inoue's soft tones reached his ears and Ichigo looked up to see Suzu hold up two thumbs and smile to brightly at the auburn head. The raven head started talking softly with her friend but the tension in her face remained.

…

The first snow did indeed fall that Saturday. Some of the girls stared at the white flakes in dismay, successfully blocking the exit of the building. Ichigo scowled, which meant nothing in his face changed, and resisted the urge to growl. "Why can't these girls just move already," he muttered in annoyance and watched Michiro work his charm on some girls, offering to share an umbrella. The orange head rolled his eyes at his friend and watched Keigo try the same, only to fail. Chad came to stand next to him. Ichigo contemplated asking the gentle giant if he could make a path for them when a loud "OY" echoed through the hallway.

Every face turned towards the sound. A very irate looking Himura was standing with her hands on her hips, her green eyes glowing under her fringe. Ichigo was proud of himself that he didn't flinch back in fear. "Get your arses outside and home already. It's only a bit of snow. You won't die the moment a flake lands on your skin." The orange head could see Tatsuki swelling with pride and hid a smile at the other raven head's words. Most of the girls who crowded the hallway immediately moved out of the way, pressing themselves flat against the wall to make room for the English girl.

Three girls stood their ground and the moment Suzu, Tatsuki and Inoue moved through the crowd they were stopped. Ichigo, sensing trouble, moved to intervene but Chad placed a hand on his shoulder. The gentle giant shook his head. "It is not your fight." Ichigo knew Chad was right, but he didn't like it.

"What gives you the right to make an order like that," the darker haired girl stated, her brown eyes cold and her head tilted upwards in arrogance. The clearly older girl looked unimpressed by Suzu. She sneered at the sight of the other girl's covered legs and arms, clearly irritated that a foreign girl had been given the right to change the way to wear their school uniform.

"It wasn't an order," Suzu said calmly, not a hint of her usual apologetic tone. She sounded impatient and annoyed, but with an air of authority. The raven head sounded older and even though she stated that she hadn't given an order, Ichigo knew that those three other girls would have been the first to leave if it had been. "It was a simple statement. No one would have been able to get home before the New Year because you refuse to get a little cold and wet. It's your own fault for not bringing proper gear when it was predicted it would snow this afternoon."

"Don't talk so condescending you foreigner. You are not welcome here, so take your pretty words somewhere else, preferably back to your own country."

A collective gasp echoed through the hallway and Ichigo had to fight with himself not to step forwards to defend Suzu. Tatsuki stepped forwards instead, wanting to defend her friend too, but Suzu turned to the raven head with a smile. "It's fine," she said. Inoue gasped suddenly and Ichigo watched Suzu move faster than he had ever seen anyone move, grabbing the wrist of the older girl before the hand could make contact with her body.

This time the older girl did flinch back at the stare Suzu gave her and she tried to move, only to be held back by the English girl. "I know exactly what sort of a person you are Kurkawa-san," Suzu hissed and a few girls started to whisper to each other, saying that Himura couldn't possibly know the older girl's name. "Thinking yourself better than anyone else because your father is in politics and your mother a descendent from the noble clans to the south. But let me tell you something. Your ancestors might have been someone but _you_ are still nothing. Sure your road may be a little less bumpy because of who they were, Hell you probably don't even have to worry about paying the rent, but if you want to be your own person you had better work hard. The road you are going down now will be filled with hateful glares and scrutinizing eyes. They will whispered behind your back that you never did an honest days work. 'Who is she to tell us what to do', they will whisper because they know that no matter how hard _they_ try no one will look at them. But if you decide to work, to not force people to respect you, you will be happier in the end. You will rise to the top and be proud of your own accomplishments."

The hallway was silent and the Kurkawa girl looked like she wanted to say something, her mouth opening before it closed again. "No," Suzu said as if reading the other girl's thoughts. "You won't be happy and you can take my word for that." She finally released the older girl's wrist, letting the Kurkawa girl stumble slightly. "Change those thoughts and ideas before it is too late Kurkawa-san. There are more people in this world then just us." Suzu bowed apologetically and stepped past the three girls, Tatsuki and Inoue following her both with an umbrella in hand.

…

Ichigo didn't know what to think anymore. The one moment Himura Suzu was timid and shy, had a wicked sense of humour and was a great cook, and the next she's commanding the senior high school _bitch_ what to do and how to live her life. It was so strange; she went from the normal fifteen year old to a much older sounding person. For a moment it was like she was used to being obeyed instead of being submissive.

"Are you going out today?" Yuzu called from the kitchen.

The orange head turned to his younger sister who was finishing up breakfast. "Aa, I'll be joining the others at the temple for our New Years greetings. When are you, Karin and the old man going?"

Yuzu blinked up at him before looking thoughtful. "Usually we go a little later in the afternoon, but Karin said something about joining the football team afterwards so who knows. So," she added with a cheeky tone and a mischievous spark in her eyes. "Is Himura-chan going to be there too?"

Ichigo nearly chocked in his tea. She wanted to know about Suzu? What would his sister want to know about his classmate for? "What do you wanna know that for?"

His younger sister giggled. "Judging from your reaction she is. Will you ask her around again? I wanted to share a new recipe I found on the internet with her."

"And I have to invite her for that?" Ichigo asked scowling. "You do realise that she lives like two blocks from here. You could easily go and ask her yourself."

"Aw Onii-san," Yuzu whined slightly. "You see her almost every day and you never invite her around. She's already been here and she promised to come back when invited. It's been two months since her last visit and now is as good a time as any, ne?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed. "I will ask," he muttered. He quickly finished his breakfast before leaving the house. It was colder then he had expected, but the cold was refreshing. It cleared his mind from the constant ringing of silver bells. Not that he minded the sound, it seemed to calm him down, but it was now like he could no longer tell when Suzu was approaching, in the room or not around him at all. It was slightly frustrating.

The orange head snorted to himself. Slightly frustrating? No, slightly frustrating was the fact that he could see ghosts since he was a child and suddenly all those ghosts seemed to have disappeared. Slightly frustrating was the fact that the gangs in the neighbourhood hadn't bothered anyone in a long while. And also slightly frustrating was that even Karin seemed to notice that the ghosts no longer bothered them. She had even asked him about it, wondering if he could explain this sudden sense of freedom, finally admitting that she could see them (or at least know that they were there). Karin had always said that as long as you didn't admit anything they didn't exist either.

Only those things were slightly frustrating. Ichigo sighed softly as he slowed his march to the temple. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his head from his frustrations, his frown still deeply edged into his face. At first he thought it must have been a trick of the light or just a person also making his or her way to the temple, but the chill he usually felt when a ghost was near made the orange head pause and turn.

Another flash of something much brighter and a groan echoed slightly through the alleyway across the street. "_Damn it, stop dodging already you ruddy codger. The pain of getting stabbed is nothing but a memory if you move on. Now let me do my job so the Darker Ones will pass on_." The voice was eerily familiar and a flash of green almost confirmed her identity. Suzu sounded aggressive as she rattled on in English, the tone of authority the same she used only last week in school. Another flash of light, this time bright blue, and the foreign girl turned to step out of the alley.

Her green eyes focused themselves on him and widened in surprise when Suzu noticed Ichigo staring from across the street. Ichigo frowned as she grinned sheepishly. "Happy New Year!" she cried from across the street, moving fully out of the alleyway. She looked a little dishevelled, like she hadn't slept all night and was up running or something. The raven head was dressed strangely in big heavy looking boots made out of a strange kind of leather. Her uniform was replaced by dark, tightly fitted cargo trousers and a long sleeved shirt with a strange vest which reached till her knees. It was kept closed by a belt with an odd sort of crest cast out, what looked like, real silver and gold. Her hair was tightly bound into a bun. There were no colours in her outfit which made her look much paler then usual, even if she had lost a lot of colour since coming here.

Ichigo was sure she was more then a little surprised to see him standing there, but even so Suzu promptly burst out laughing. The few people who were already outside stared at her before moving away quickly. Suzu didn't seem to mind, cheerfully crossing the street and stopping right in front of him. Ichigo barely even noticed his face softening as the bells sounding around her made him relax again. If he had been more aware he would have stopped her the moment he realised what Suzu was going to do. The raven head pulled him down a little and she raised herself by standing on her toes, and kissed first his right and then his left cheek.

When she pulled away, Suzu had a slight blush on her cheeks and Ichigo could feel his face burning. "That this year may be a fortunate one for you, Kurosaki-san," she whispered. Ichigo was frozen in place and Suzu was already moving herself away from him, when he suddenly grabbed her hand. "T-that you… uhm… may be with us… uhm… have a fortunate year too, Himura-chan."

The raven head giggled as she watched Ichigo stutter, patted his hand which was gripping hers and turned away from the direction of the temple. "Want to walk with me? I need to change," she said with a soft smile. "Can't go looking like this, now can I?"

Ichigo blinked. Did she just invite him over to her apartment again? The orange head nodded slowly and followed her down the street. Maybe this year will indeed be a fortunate one…

**A/N: Arigato everyone for reading and reviewing. I hope you all had a better Christmas then I and Happy New Years everyone! I wanted to finish this chapter last year (yup can say that now without it sounding weird) but a lot of things happened, which made it impossible. I hope you liked this chapter too. Next chapter will be another time skip and Rukia's first appearance. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I noticed this when I was re-reading so I could write this story. I've been calling Mizuiro Michiro this whole time for reasons unknown. I can't even remember why I called him Michiro. I think I've been a little bit confused.**

**Well, first and foremost I must apologise for not updating this story sooner. I've been a bit weird and writing two Yu-Gi-Oh stories and one Naruto story and this one is making me worse. That and I've had a lot of story ideas lately which I've been trying to pen down as fast as possible so I could focus on my four main stories. The fact that I haven't really been interested in Bleach lately is also a problem since this story is about Bleach. I want to finish it, but I know that this will probably be the only Bleach story I will ever write. Much like I'm working on a Sword Art Online/Harry Potter crossover. It's a fun challenge, but I won't do it again once I'm finished.**

**Anyway, enough about that. Let the mystery continue.**

**Chapter 2  
Shinigami**

She wasn't there. Suzu had yet to walk through that door all day and she still wasn't there. If it had been anyone else Ichigo wouldn't feel so worried, but Suzu had become a close friend after New Year's. His growing circle of friends seemed suddenly small and fragile without her. Was she sick? Was she hurt? Did she have to go to the hospital? Or was this just being Suzu again? But surely she would have told anyone if she was going away for the day? Even Tatsuki and Orihime looked worried. No, the transfer had not told anyone about today apart from the teacher, who hadn't seemed surprised when he had called Suzu's name and gotten no answer.

After school the girls had almost demanded that they would go around to Suzu's apartment to see if they could do anything to help. Upon arrival, no-one seemed to be inside. They rang the bell a few times and knocked before an elderly woman appeared from the apartment down the hall. "She's not there," the woman said in a raspy old voice. She tapped with her walking stick on the concrete hallway floor as if proving a point. Frowning, Ichigo wondered just what kind of point she was trying to make.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Tatsuki asked while Orihime bit her lower lip in anxiety. Chad was standing silently next to Ichigo, staring impassively at the elderly woman. He had yet to show any concern to Suzu being missing, but he had followed them to her apartment nonetheless. The gentle giant showed his concern through his actions after all. Keigo and Mizuiro had yet to shut up about being concerned. They seemed quite content with letting the whole of Karakura know just how they were going to help Suzu recover, should she be sick, or save, should she be in trouble. At some point they had even speculated on how they were going to rescue her should she have been kidnapped and held hostage by some evil thugs. At the moment they were trying to peer through the closed and covered window.

The elderly woman tapped with her cane on the hallway floor again and she chuckled softly before turning away from them. "I wouldn't know something like that," she said and she turned her head. "I would be careful if I were you. Bad things come from sticking your nose into other people's business. Patience in a virtue and at the moment it is certainly something you six need to apply."

Keigo and Mizuiro started to sputter a retort but the woman was already walking away. "Wait," Orihime suddenly cried out and stepped forward to follow the woman but Tatsuki stopped her. Orihime turned to her friend, confusion clear on her face.

"It's clear that the woman won't tell us anything else even if we begged her," the raven head said with a small shrug. "Besides we don't even know if she knows anything. She said that Suzu-chan had left, but it was clear that the sensei still expect her to return at some point otherwise he wouldn't have bothered to call out her name in class today. Let's leave a note and go home. Who knows Suzu-chan could turn up again tomorrow."

Tatsuki glanced towards Ichigo for a moment, who shrugged before nodded. Orihime took out her notebook and started to write a message for their missing friend. Chad huffed suddenly, making them all look up at the gentle giant. He was still staring at where the elderly woman had disappeared. "What is it Chad?" Ichigo asked with his permanent frown in place.

Chad remained silent for a few more seconds and they all almost gave up on him speaking his mind when he suddenly frowned. "She smells like cats," Chad stated.

"Sorry," Tatsuki asked sharply and Orihime tilted her head to the side in confusion. Keigo snorted softly behind them and Mizuiro hummed thoughtfully next to his friend. Ichigo felt slightly conflicted. Should it mean something? He remembered Suzu having a bird, though he had never seen it of course, and didn't cats eat birds? But what did that have to do with anything? If the old woman had cats then that didn't mean that Suzu and the elderly woman couldn't get along. They could still be on friendly terms, couldn't they?

"And you're telling us this, because…?" Ichigo asked, confused by his own thoughts.

Chad shrugged his shoulders, remaining silent for a while before turning to the small circle of friends. "Let's go home," the gentle giant said, not even paying attention when Keigo let out an agitated growl and started muttering about how Chad never finished saying what it meant. Mizuiro chuckled before patting his friend on the back. Ichigo let out an irritated sigh before turning to Orihime, who had stopped writing her note.

"Make sure to tell Suzu that as well for future reference," he said. Orihime looked at him oddly before nodding and continued to write her short note. "Let's go then."

…

The most frustrating thing was that after a week of her absence everything seemed to go back to how it used to be. Gangs became active once more. First creating only minor disturbances before steadily escalating into more aggressive vandalism and harassments. Ichigo found them challenging him again, waiting for him after school hours. Chad refused to leave his side and Tatsuki and Orihime made sure to protect themselves. Keigo and Mizuiro stood by him as well, something which would never have happened had Suzu not bonded them in a strange way. They had become a stable and strong group of six, something the gangs had noticed as well.

The other girls in their class had asked about Suzu as well, missing her warm and comforting character. They didn't really fit into their group of six though, but Orihime and Mizuiro were happy to keep them posted. Not that they had anything to tell them. Each day Ichigo, Chad, Tatsuki, Orihime, Keigo or Mizuiro would drop by Suzu's apartment to check if it was still empty. They would always leave a note and things they would receive to pass along from the girls at school. The other boys from their class didn't seem to care as much, but Keigo said that he had heard them speak about Suzu to the girls sometimes.

A week after that the Ghosts returned and even though the gangs seemed to withdraw slightly, seeing the Ghosts again unsettled Ichigo. He glimpsed them first during his long stride home from Suzu's apartment. They seemed to line the road between his house and the flat. He only caught glimpses of them so he couldn't be sure and whenever he tried to get a closer look, the image seemed to shimmer and disappear.

Over the week he glimpsed them more often and before the end of the week, their forms had become as clear as they had always been. What troubled Ichigo most was that Karen had become depressed again. She could see them, or at least sense their presence, again as well. At least this time she had confessed as much to Ichigo, which he was grateful for. Yuzu seemed depressed as well, but more because she could no longer exchange recipes with Suzu. Sure she worried about her twin sister but Ichigo guessed that as long as nothing serious happened, Yuzu would be patient.

It was a month after that, two and a half months after New Year, when the incident happened. He had been walking back from Suzu's apartment when he noticed the fallen offering. Ichigo frowned and slowly turned to look at the group of rebellious teens who were skating around. Maybe he should leave it for now. Suzu's disappearance had drained him off a lot of energy, something he hadn't noticed before tonight.

Usually he would have said something right away, ready to defend those who couldn't do it for themselves. Ichigo felt tired though and a long sigh escaped his lips. He crouched down beside the fallen bottle and flowers, picking them up from the road. "Are you alright?" he quietly asked the dead girl who was hiding behind the street light. She nodded, her chain rattling when she moved slightly. "You really should move on though. It would be a lot more peaceful for you if you went on to Heaven."

"I'm scared," she whispered. "And the nice lady promised that I could stay for a bit longer."

_Nice lady_? "You spoke with Himura-san?"

The Ghost girl crooked her head and blinked cutely. If it wasn't for the blood streaming down her face which confirmed her dead state, Ichigo could have sworn that he was looking at his sisters when they were young. Something stirred inside of the orange head, an instinct which had numbed when Suzu had left but he had not quite forgotten. "Is she the nice lady with the pretty green eyes?" the dead girl asked.

Ichigo sucked in a sharp breath and suddenly felt a lot more awake. The urge to grab the girl and shake her overwhelmed him, but Ichigo refrained from doing just that. Laughter snapped him out of it. The group of rebellious teens were still skating around the place and vandalizing even more places down the street. The orange head sighed. "I guess it can't be helped."

Standing up, he stretched a little before stepping forward. Some things never changed and even if Suzu had left them, maybe even for good, his need to protect would never waver. He would protect those who could not protect themselves. Like he couldn't protect his mother, he could protect others now. Even if they were little ghost girls.

Even if his heart and body resolved to fight with the group of teens, his head still remained in a daze throughout the whole fight. Why was it so hard to figure out his mind when his heart had already made the decision to continue fighting? Why was it so hard to clear his thoughts when it had been so easy before? Why was his mind clouded by doubt when his heart was so clear in its resolve?

Ichigo growled in frustration even if it sounded to the outside world like he was growling at the remaining teens. They scrambled away, making their apologies as they rushed to get away. When had this whole mess ended? Ichigo turned to look at the setting sun, brushing his clothes as if trying to remove the none-existent dirt and dust.

Suddenly clear of mind, Ichigo drew a shuddering breath and a cold shiver ran down his spine. Something was about to happen. Something big which would change not only him but everyone he knew. "Thank you Mister!"

The Ghost girl bounced towards him, her hands behind her back and a playful and happy expression lighting up her bloodied face. A small smile appeared unknowingly on Ichigo's face, an expression which hadn't shown itself since the last day he had seen her. "Are you alright now?" he asked softly, crouching down to look the little girl in the eyes. She nodded cheerfully. "That's good. I'll bring some new flowers tomorrow." And he nodded towards the fallen flowers.

She smiled brightly. "Thank you Mister!" And with a last nod she skipped back to her corner. "Now I can rest peacefully tonight."

Ichigo stood and turned into the direction of his home once more. "Just hurry up to Heaven already," he said, raising his hand in farewell. Really, some things didn't need dwelling on.

…

For some reason it was harder to ignore his father's childish outburst, which made Ichigo kick a little harder than usual. Not that his father seemed to notice the difference. At least Yuzu seemed a little concerned, but only showed it by complaining that the food was getting cold. Ichigo decided to forgo dinner tonight, his stomach in knots as he tried not to think. He heard his sisters and father's voice drifting up the stairs.

"Really you should show a little more concern!" Yuzu's voice came scolding up the stairs at which their father made a strangled sound. "I'll bring him something later."

There was a lot of noise before Isshin's voice drifted up the stairs again. "-Why can't you tell me then?"

"Why would Ichi-nii tell you anything," Karin said in her impassive tone. "Even I wouldn't tell you any of my problems when you behave like a five year old most of the time."

A lot of wailing drifted up the stairs and Ichigo was sure that Isshin was, once more, complaining to his wife's picture. Ichigo rolled his eyes, sighed and turned to face the wall. He wished he could have blocked out Yuzu's scolding and Karin's impassive tones as they spoke about how childish their father could be at times. When everything settled down a little and Ichigo decided that he might as well try to work on his homework for a little while, something else froze him into place.

"I wonder what is troubling him." It was his father, but the man sounded a lot more sincere and mature then he had done in years. It caused Ichigo's insides to squirm uncomfortably and a sudden guilt washed over him. Had he really caused them to worry about him?

"He's been like that ever since Himura-kun disappeared," Yuzu muttered though loud enough for him to hear. "That and the fact that he's been seeing ghosts again just… I think he's trying not to let it worry him but…"

Ichigo tuned out on the conversation, covering his ears with his headphones to block out the noise of his worried family. He swore after his mother died that he would always protect them, protect his family from danger. But didn't that also mean that he would keep strong to not let them worry about him? Why was it so hard to keep Suzu's disappearance from ruling his day? Wasn't he cool and collective Kurosaki Ichigo, feared by the gangs because he and Chad weren't afraid to stand up to them? Where had that Ichigo gone?

"He's still here… somewhere," Ichigo muttered. He shook his head and snorted. "Of course he is, he's me after all." And with that he started on his homework.

…**Rukia P.O.V…**

She rested herself on the electricity pole, looking out over the town of Karakura. She frowned at the amount of spiritual presences within it. Captain Ukitake had told her that this would be a one month assignment, something easy so she could get used to being assigned to a town. This, however, made her wonder if they knew about the amount of spiritual powers inside this small town.

Rukia sighed, turning herself in the direction of the largest spiritual presence in this town. She touched her katana for a moment, remembering the events from forty years ago. Sometimes, late at night, she could still feel the blood of her former Lieutenant and friend on her hands and dripping down her arms. Tonight the feeling was back again, but this time she felt like she could live with it. Push it back so as not to get distracted. _Sode no Shirayuki_ whispered softly and comfortingly in her heart. She needed to focus so she could get this month over with.

The Shinigami leaped up and followed the trail of the spiritual presence, letting her instincts guide her to the right place. Silently Rukia wondered if anyone had ever encountered such a high spiritual presence outside of Soul Society and she made a mental note to send a _Jigokuchou_ to her Captain about it.

"It's close," Rukia muttered to herself, trying to pinpoint its exact location when suddenly she was pushed from behind. Or rather kicked. "HOW'S THAT FOR CLOSE!" _Impossible_. The Shinigami turned to look at the human pointing and accusing her of breaking-and-entering. The spiritual presence was certainly largest around here.

"How can you see me?" she asked, feeling completely caught off guard. Never before had she heard of someone powerful enough to see, or even touch, a Shinigami in the Human World. Who was this boy? Or better yet, why was he the source of this immense spiritual presence?

"Of course I can see you," the boy said, crossing his arms in defiance and frown in place. "Why shouldn't I be able to see you?"

So the child had never before seen one of her kind. "Because I am Shinigami." Should she have expected a more shocked reaction of some kind? Maybe a bit more of an awed expression to make her feel a little bit better. All he did was look at her with an expressionless look and, what seemed to be, a permanent frown. Suddenly Rukia recognised him as the boy from town, when that Hollow had attacked. "Very well, I will tell you a little bit more."

As the Shinigami continued to tell this strange boy about her kind and Soul Society, she was sure that she could feel the spiritual pressure inside of him building. It was almost as if he was getting annoyed or angry, causing his spiritual powers to multiply. Unfortunately she couldn't read his reaction as he sat there in his chair, listening to her explanation of why she was in his room.

"I see," he spoke suddenly and Rukia felt relief sweep through her. He seemed to understand. "So you came from this Soul Society place to vanquish an evil spirit?" Rukia nodded, relief shining through. "That makes… NO SENSE AT ALL!"

"Of course it does," she quickly countered. "How can you believe in Ghosts but not believe in the existence of Shinigami? How else would they be able to cross over or saved from being eaten by a Hollow?"

"Of course I believe in Ghosts," he said impassively. "I've seen _them_ before after all." This was news to Rukia. A human who could see Ghosts? "But I've never _seen_ a Shinigami before. I don't believe in something I cannot see."

Was this kid for real? "But I'm standing right in front of you!" she said, her eyes slightly narrowing as she looked up at him. Why was this boy so tall? Look at him with his orange hair acting all high and mighty.

"I admit that you aren't human," he said, peering down at her. By the Gods he annoyed her already. "But go play Shinigami somewhere else, got it kid?"

_Kid_? He called _her_ a kid? She was at least two hundred or so years older than him and _he_ had the audacity to call _her_ a _kid_? Rukia knocked his hand away and positioned herself. "You just had to say _that_," she growled. "Way of Binding number 1." And she touched his chest. "_Sai_!"

With great satisfaction she watched the brat as he was pressed to the ground, his hands behind his back and groaning in discomfort. "That will teach you to call me _kid_." Watching his squirm in discomfort she explained the _Way of the Demon_ to him with a sly smirk on her face. "And while I'm here." She unsheathed her sword and while the look of fear on his face was slightly funny to look at, she still had her duty. She placed the hilt of her sword on the lingering Soul's forehead.

Sometimes things just happened the way they did and while she continued to explain Soul Society to this brat, she couldn't help but wonder if it had all been the work of the Gods. Damn her pride as a Shinigami and her duty to her elder brother. Had she been anyone else she would probably not have been side tracked at all by this boy. Experiencing his power of numbing her senses and breaking her spell in order to save his sisters was something worth witnessing though.

"No wait," Rukia called out to him as the orange head positioned himself in front of the Hollow and for a moment her mind recalled the events of forty years ago once more. "You don't know what you're doing! Stop!"

Her katana may have worked its way between the Hollow's upped front teeth, but unfortunately she hadn't been able to stop the blow completely. Teeth both up and down had worked their way into her stomach and shoulder. She tried, she really did, to push herself away with minimal damage to herself, but the teeth in her shoulder were just in too far. Pushing up her right arm, the katana manoeuvred so she could slid open most of the Hollow's mask. It moved back, momentarily stunned by the action but already regaining its bearings.

"F-fool," she muttered, turning so she could sit upright and look at the boy she had just saved. "Did you really think it would have left your family alone if you sacrificed your soul?"

The boy looked too stunned to show any other emotion besides shame. "I'm sorry," he whispered in a half broken voice. "I just wanted…"

Rukia sighed and finally succeeded into pushing herself up against the road block. "Never mind that now," the Shinigami said with a grimace. "There is no point. I am too injured to continue fighting. It's only a matter of time before we are all eaten."

He genuinely looked miserable. What if…? He had already shown that he could break her _Kidou_ and that he was powerful enough to confuse her senses. If she could give him half of her powers… but it was forbidden. Surely she ought not too. But what choice did she have? "Kid," she muttered, snapping him out of his miserable daze. "Do you want to safe your family?"

"Of course," he snapped, brown eyes alight with new hope. "Is there a way? Please tell me!"

Rukia hesitated slightly, knowing full well that she could get into serious trouble if this would work. "There is a way," she said, bowing her head to look at her bloodied sword. She hoped that everyone would forgive her for this. "Or should I say there is only _one_ way."

Gripping the hilt of her katana more firmly she turned it towards him, a hard look in her eyes. "You must become a Shinigami!" She ignored his momentarily expression of surprise. "I cannot fight the Hollow, but I can give you half of my powers. You will temporarily receive my powers, giving us a chance against the Hollow. There is a possibility that it could fail, but you have already showed that you have a strong soul. If this fails, we could all die!"

It took a moment for the boy to gather his wits before he looked her straight in the eyes. "What do I have to do?"

Rukia couldn't help but admire his courage and she gestured towards her _Zanpakutou_. "This _Ghost cutter _will be placed over your heart and I will infuse you with my _Dark Force_."

He balled his fists and a new resolve shone in his brown eyes. "Give me your sword Soul Reaper. Let's try this."

If she hadn't felt so proud of his at that moment, Rukia would have scolded him for calling her Zanpakutou a _sword_. "Not Soul Reaper," she said with a small smile. "My name is Kuchiki Rukia."

The Hollow reawakened, gathered his bearings and zeroed in on them. It was now or never. "Good to meet you Kuchiki Rukia," the boy said, grabbing her Zanpakutou with both hands. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Let's pray that this won't be our last meeting."

And with that she stabbed him through the heart. "WAIT!" someone cried out, but Rukia could already feel her powers being transferred. With a blinding flash of white light and the overwhelming sense that someone was ripping out all of her powers, Rukia was sure she was falling. A strong hand steadied her and Rukia looked up to see a familiar figure standing next to her. "Oh bugger all, I was too late!"

"Amaterasu-sama!"

The woman widely known throughout Soul Society as Amaterasu sighed and looked down on her, her bright green eyes twinkling in the moonlight. "I will kill Shunsui when I get the chance." Something barked next to the woman and Rukia looked down to see a dog standing next to her, waggling its tail in obvious amusement. "Shut it you," Amaterasu said to the dog who continued to waggle its tail. "It's not funny."

Rukia felt confused. "It's that… wait never mind. Why are you here?"

Amaterasu watching Ichigo as he cut the Hollow in two, successfully sending it to its resting place. Her green eyes looked pensive but the rest of her face betrayed nothing of what was actually going on in her mind. Her haori wasn't like the other captain's. Instead of the usual white, it was coloured in red, orange and yellows. Her midnight black hair was flowing elegantly down her back but held out of her face by ornamental pins. Rukia was sure that they were decorated with flowers and feathers. Instead of the usual black Shihakushō Amaterasu was wearing a rather stylish, if not short, yukata. Her pale, ivory skin lit up in the moonlight and she was wearing a pair of wooden geta. She held no obvious weapons, but the woman radiated power.

The moment Ichigo dropped down from his fight against the Hollow, Amaterasu smiled down at the Shinigami. "To fix this mess," she said in a calming tone. "Let's heal you and then Urahara can get you a nice Gigai. We'll talk about your stay here after I take care of him." And she nodded towards Ichigo.

"Wait," Rukia said, panicking at the sudden thought that Amaterasu was going to kill Ichigo because he had taken all of her powers. "It was my fault really. Please don't punish Kurosaki-san because of something I did."

The elegant woman raised an eyebrow, before smiling reassuringly. "Don't worry," she said bending down to heal Rukia's wound while the dog wandered over to the fallen boy. "I won't hurt him. That would be counterproductive after all." The dog barked and the sound of wooden sandals filled the air. Amaterasu turned to roll her eyes at the dog before looking at the man who had appeared before them. "Ah Urahara, just in time."

"My, my Yuri-sama," the man said, a smile playing on his face. "It seems I'm not the only one who is interested in the events of tonight."

Amaterasu rolled her sparkling green eyes again and Rukia wondered if Yuri was her real name. "Please take care of Rukia-chan, Urahara. I'll put our new friend to bed." The dog barked again and the powerful woman let out an irritated sigh. "Really, I don't need your input now, thank you. Let's move. We have a lot to discuss tonight." And she moved to pick up Ichigo.

When Amaterasu had disappeared into the house, Urahara moved over to help Rukia stand. "May I ask how you know Amaterasu-sama?" she asked softly, trying to ignore her white Shihakushō.

Urahara chuckled and stirred them in the direction he had come from. "That is a long story, Kuchiki-san. Now let's go home before she arrives so I can get you a nice Gigai."

**A/N: I know, finally! It may have taken me about three months to start this chapter, but it took me three days to write. I hope you liked it. Sorry again for the wait and I hope that I will be able to write the next chapter before the end of the month. No promises though, sorry. This will also probably be the only time I will write in Rukia's perspective. I may chance to other characters at some point but for now I haven't got a clue.**


End file.
